mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
We Need to Talk About KORTEX
We Need To Talk About KORTEX is episode 12 of Series 7. Synopsis The M.I. High project has been terminated and the now jobless spies have set up as freelance international security experts, but business is not exactly booming. The team are about to give up when a government worker from a top secret communications motioning base comes to them for help, he has discovered an assassination plot against the Deputy Prime Minister, Evelyn Baxter. The team are determined to crack the KORTEX conundrum and hope this is the job that gets them reinstated but instead, their investigation forces them to question everything they've ever believed in. For KORPS has initiated it's most brazen scheme to dominate the world. At the end of the episode, the team go into hiding, as Hamish has been exposed as a double agent and KORPS have taken over M.I.9. Have their days at Saint Hearts come to an end? Trivia *References to the spy genre. **”Green Finger” -- The title is a reference to the James Bond novel and film “Goldfinger”. **”Mission: Incredible” ***“Spy Game” -- in “What, Micah Worry?” Micah Simms must expose a traitor who is a friend of the United States president. ***The title is a reference to “Mission: Impossible”. ***The theft is similiar to the first “Mission: Impossible” film and several of the “Mission: Impossible” series episodes. ***The method used to expose Janus as a KORPS agent is similiar to the storylines seen in “Mission: Impossible” when the Impossible Missions Force needed to convince someone that a trusted advisor had changed loyalties. ****“Gitano” ****“Operation Heart” ****“The Train” ****“The Vault” **”Moontaker” -- The title is a reference to the James Bond novel and film “Moonraker” **”Mrs King - License to Spy” -- The title is a reference to a license to kill. **”Old School” -- The episode is a parody of 1960’s spy films. **”Revenge is Sweet” ***The mission to steal the antidote is similiar to “Mission: Impossible”, where the team would have been disavowed if caught. ***In “Mission: Impossible II” Hunt destroys the virus and retrieves the antidote. Both storylines involve increasing the price of a chemical. **”The Others” -- James Blond is parody of James Bond **”We Need to Talk About KORTEX” -- Stella Knight is seen reading the James Bond novel “The Spy Who Loved Me”. *Times that Kenneth Flatley, Hermione King, and the students are on TV. **"The First to Crack" **"The Last Stand" **"We Need to Talk About KORTEX" *This episode originally aired with, "The Last Stand" as a 1 hour special, similarly to the first 2 episodes of Series 6. *The printed records used to verify Edward's existence resemble the plot hole in "Capricorn One". KORPS/NASA destroys the primary records, but forgets they cannot destroy all the secondary records. *This episode marks the second appearance of Mike Stern. *Keri Summers references when she said "Rodger" on her first mission during, "The Mayze". Gallery The Mastermind 2.jpg|The Mastermind Evelyn Baxter MP.jpg|Evelyn Baxter MP MI9 Report 1.jpg|M.I.9 Report Team Picture 2.jpg|Team Picture Team Picture.jpg|Team Picture P01sgkgs.jpg P01sgl4m.jpg|Dan undercover with a picture of 'Evelyn Baxter' on a newspaper. Frank London sign.jpg|Frank London sign GDHQ.jpg|GDHQ Vdzx.PNG 7.12.jpg Mr Flatley.jpg|Mr Flatley Mrs King.jpg|Mrs King Mr Flatley and Mrs King.jpg|Mr Flatley and Mrs King Leaving.jpg|Leaving Videos Category:Series 7